


#47 Autumn

by yaoibutter420



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nature Walks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoibutter420/pseuds/yaoibutter420
Summary: Kiragi and Forrest go for a walk in the woods, and Kiragi gets caught staring.





	

**Author's Note:**

> RWAR! This one was actually an idea that's been rolling around in my brain for a while, and I reformatted it to be in Autumn in order to add it to the challenge. It was originally a fic about Shigure and Hisame flying over a winter sky, but I like how this one came out in the end. Sorry for it being so short, I had a lot of stuff to do, but I think you'll enjoy. Anyway, enjoy my lovelies.
> 
> ~YB

Forrest walks patiently through the aspen forest with Kiragi, having gone on the hike at the enthusiastic behest of the smaller of the two. Not that Forrest had minded when the subject had come up of course; he loved to take long walks with Kiragi, especially during this time of year.

                It was autumn, and the various trees in the woods had changed into magnificent hues of orange, red, yellow, brown, and everything in between. Forrest couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight of the white trunks of the aspen, dotted with gray oblong spots, juxtaposed by the beautiful and vividness of the leaves. It was almost magical to the other, and he was thankful for bringing his design book.

                Kiragi took note of his awe. “I guess I never realized how pretty it got in the fall. I grew up in the forest, so this was pretty normal for me. I guess I’ve missed it since we’ve left.” He scratches the back of his head nervously as he says this.

                Forrest nods. “I find it beautiful because I’ve never been near forestry like this. I grew up in a farming village; not the sort to care much for a mountainous forest.” Kiragi frowns sympathetically, as if to silently console him for this sad truth.

                “Well, I’m glad you’re here with me. You’re even dressed for it this time,” he says, gesturing to Forrest’s outfit. It was a pink gingham shirt with long sleeves that eclipsed his fingers, a pair of khaki shorts, and some stylish pink climbing boots.

                Forrest giggles. “Well, thank you for taking me out here today. I needed to get out of my sewing room for a minute.” He places his hands on the gruff trunk, feeling its indented texture with his fingers. He clutches his book close to him, eyes locked on the tree with concentration.

                Kiragi finds himself lost in that look of intensity, and smiles as he watches Forrest take out his book and begin sketching. He watches as the other male plop himself on a nearby rock, his pencil never stopping in making the creation on the paper. Kiragi decides it was a good time for a break, and sits himself down as well, opting for a spot next to the other on the ground.

                Kiragi finds himself taking this opportunity to analyze the features of the curly haired male. He looks at the way Forrest would occasionally lick his lips, a definite sign of the dry mountain air. He also observed the softness of the other’s skin; no signs of blemishes or indentations, other than Forrest’s dimples that dotted his cheeks. Forrest seems to have noticed the stare and looks to Kiragi, his topaz eyes connecting with Kiragi’s amber ones. The hunter can only blush, and looks away, eliciting a small chuckle from the tailor.

                After Kiragi is sure the other is back to sketching, he looks again, with the occasional confident smirk from the tailor when he’s caught. It goes on for a few minutes, until Forrest has a concrete sketch in his booklet. He closes it, and stands. He dusts off his high shorts, a sight of witch Kiragi takes notice of. Forrest seems to look at the wrong moments, and notices the other looking it his, well, assets. Forrest gets red a as a brick as they continue on.

                An awkward silence falls over them, and Kiragi isn’t quite sure how to approach the topic of him having fully looked at Forrest’s butt. Luckily, Forrest was the first to bring the subject up, though not in terms Kiragi was expecting.

                “So, d-did you like it?” Kiragi nearly fell over as he heard this, and stopped dead in his tracks. Forrest stopped as well, and turned. “I-It was a simple question, Kiragi.”

                “W-Well um…” He finds himself at a loss for words. After all, if you’d been caught looking at your bestie’s butt in tight khaki thigh high shorts, only to be asked by said friend if you liked looking at it, how would you react?

                “Give me an honest opinion,” Forrest says a bit more stern. He squirms a bit, and Kiragi clears his throat.

                “W-Well, if you want the honest truth, I, um, quite enjoyed it.” Kiragi finds himself shifting in place as he says it, clutching his yumi close to him. There’s a silent pause for a moment between them, and Kiragi fears he may have just scared his friend away.

                “Kiragi,” Forrest speaks up, causing Kiragi to look up from the floor, “would you want to hold my hand as we walk; as a safety precaution of course.” Kiragi feels himself get a wide smile upon hearing this.

                “I’d love to!” He grips onto Forrest’s hand, and he feels the tenseness of the other. “Just as a safety precaution… have you been talking to Iggy?” he asks. Forrest giggles, and simply walks with other through the woods, hand in hand.


End file.
